A need exists for a door with a removable external grille attached thereto in a pivotable manner.
A further need exists for an external grille that can be attached to a preexisting door insert using a connector adapted to engage the preexisting door insert.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.